


Fanart for Blue Scales

by starshinesoldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eggpreg, M/M, Merpeople, Mpreg, mer!steve, mermaid au, merman!Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshinesoldier/pseuds/starshinesoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so Blue Scales is one of my ultra favorite mer!Steve fics ever! i posted some merbabies!fanart in March and I am planning on making more fanart soon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blue Scales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347195) by [chaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaya/pseuds/chaya). 



MERBABIES! or as Blue Scales calls them, GUPPIES! SQUEEEEEEEEEE

So I’ve wanted to draw the mer!babies the second chapter 20 came out. Finally got around to drawing them!

Go read Blue Scales! It is AMAZING!!! <http://archiveofourown.org/works/3347195/chapters/7323182>

DeviantART - <http://fav.me/d8mi3xo>

 


	2. sketch for ch 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fanart for Blue Scales on AO3 
> 
> sketch for chapter 29 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3347195/chapters/8290873
> 
> I actually drew this the day ch 29 was posted... just never scanned it in.
> 
> tumblr - http://starshinesoldier.tumblr.com/post/122402710974/fanart-for-blue-scales-on-ao3-sketch-for

 


End file.
